


Sabertooth Chronicles: Orc Domination

by Saya444



Series: Sabertooth Chronicles [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, Monster sex, Orcs, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: After losing against an orc in battle, Minerva must retain her sanity during its lustful advances to get one last shot in.





	Sabertooth Chronicles: Orc Domination

Sabertooth Chronicles

Orc Domination

Getting downed in the middle of a dark forest riddled with unknown dangers was not the kind of place Minerva wanted to be. She thought she could handle this solo, thought she could handle some wayward Vulcan or whatever was plaguing the village that sent the urgent request for help. She was a Sabertooth mage after all, a woman who had been through the lowest points of her life and made it out without incident.

But here she was, on the losing end of a brutal fight, and standing over her, the imposing muscular form of a green-skinned orc taunting her, backlit by shadows that only made him seem even more fearsome of a figure. The threat of him looming over her left Minerva in a state of panic, wishing she could figure out a way to fight against this surprisingly powerful threat. Orcs, while rare, had made a reputation for themselves as immensely strong creatures highly resistant to magic and known for capturing and raping fertile human women into submission, keeping them as sex slaves to fuck and breed.

She was sore and worn down, having used up most of her energy fighting this creature while totally unprepared for what she was to face, swiftly knocking her down once she started to show signs of exhaustion. What was she to do now? Nobody was with her, as she decided to take this job by herself with no backup.

“Normally, I’d bash your skull in for intruding upon my turf, but since you’re so pretty, let’s talk.” The orc said, now in a position of power over the disadvantaged Minerva and wanting to flaunt it as much as possible. It’s not every day a sexy female mage comes along alone challenging him. “You humans like to talk, right? Well, let’s bargain.”

Minerva knew from personal experience that dealing with dark monsters like demons and orcs was a big no-no in the magic world. Still, it’s not like she has a choice right now. At the very least she could stall until her magic power recharged just enough to cast a strong spell to end this monster.

“I’ll talk.” Minerva said, admittedly not in any position to do anything while on the ground. “Let’s start with letting me go. What does that take?”

A little blunt, but Minerva wasn’t used to being the one on the losing side of the deal. She was always the dominant one and it felt humiliating to be brought down this low, even though she had turned over a new leaf after the Tartarus fiasco. Her little show of bravado made the orc laugh, his round belly jiggling with his deep chortles.

“That’ll take more than what you can offer me right now, girl, but I’ll make it interesting. I don’t get a lot of female mages coming into my forest, let alone really sexy ones like you.”

Minerva shuddered at the leer he gave her, feeling his lustful red eyes focus on her ample breasts through the cut in her dress. “I’m listening.” She said, even though she greatly wished that she wasn’t.

“Whether you say yes or no, I’m going to fuck you. You can either fight it or accept it, you choice. If you can keep up with my stamina, you go free. If you can’t, then you remain as my sex slave.”

Panic flared up within Minerva’s body at the idea of being this smelly monster’s sex slave. She didn’t survive her father, Tartarus and Acnologia just to end up as some orc’s cum dumpster. But she didn’t have much of a choice here. She shifted forward on her knees, reluctantly nodding her consent. “I’ll do it.”

Minerva was no stranger to sex, but she wanted it on her terms, and unfortunately for her, this was the only way she could get out of this mess. There weren’t any other possibilities to use, not with this orc in such utter control of this situation. She was stuck here and she just had to work through it by whatever means necessary.

On that note, the orc drew closer to Minerva, and she watched in shock as its loincloth slowly lifted up by the long, thick erection that somehow managed to hide itself for so long without drawing attention. Suddenly all the confidence that Minerva had mustered up for the coming fuck session drained out of her in one go and she was not ready at all for what was to happen to her. The orc smiled haughtily and pointed his thick shaft at her beautiful face.

“Like what you see?” He asked, grabbing hold of his cock and pointing it towards her face. “I want this nice and went before I start pounding you with it. Now get to sucking.”

Minerva scowled at being ordered to do such a lewd thing in this manner, but again all she could do was obey until the right moment. She adjusted her position so that she was resting on her knees and properly facing the fat green dick pulsating visibly before her. As Minerva mentally prepared herself, she underestimated the orc’s impatience and found one large hand wrapped around her head while the other held his slimy cock, forcing her head forward. Her plump red limps barely resisted for a second when he pushed the slimy head of his cock against her mouth. Her jaws popped open and she let him in.

Minerva gagged a bit at the thick cock shoved into her mouth, nearly burying itself down her throat. It took only a few minutes before she was making primal throat noises as it slid over her tongue, spreading its revolting taste as it forced its way down her throat. She braced her hands on his thighs and clenched his firm muscles as he effortlessly pushed his cock into her tight throat.

“Shit, this feels good, bitch. I know I’m gonna enjoy this!” The orc laughed as he felt Minerva’s throat squeeze his fat schlong. Once he had most of his cock buried in her mouth, he began to thrust back and forth, not caring if she had acclimated to his shaft or not.

Groaning happily, the monster began to slowly rock back and forth, sending inch after inch of thick cock into the Sabertooth mage’s face. He released the base of his dick and now grasped Minerva’s head with both hands, nearly engulfing her skull as he got a better grip on her hair to fuck her mouth and throat. All Minerva could do was sit there and take it.

Spit built up in her stuffed mouth and Minerva drooled down her chin until it dripped into the slopes of her exposed cleavage, soiling the front of her dress. The monster cock in her mouth left no room for anything. Her tongue squirmed around the invading organ and the orc growled his approval. Tears formed in her eyes as she glared up at the orc, struggling to manage this perverse treatment with some dignity.

Seeking to punish her refusal to submit, the orc clenched his hands around her head and really began to fuck it. His hips rammed forward, sending half his massive cock squeezing down her throat, the lubricating it for what he really wanted to do to her. Minerva clenched her fists on his powerful thighs and allowed him to take her throat, almost not gagging.

Her mind overwhelmed by his savage skull fucking, Minerva vaguely noticed that his huge green balls were slapping against her ample chest, their surprising weight crashing into her large tits on each thrust. She had no idea how much cum was sitting on that large sac of his, but she definitely did not want to think about the load he might be feeding her soon. The mere thought of ingesting this monster’s seed made her stomach churn, but she had no choice. She needed to outlast him just long enough to deal a fatal blow to the green bastard.

The beautiful music of a girl choking on his massive cock had been the favorite song of the orc ever since he started raping the female mages that would pass through his forest. It had been so long since he had heard it, and now that he was stuffing most of his filthy cock down this alluring mage bitch’s throat on each thrust, he was enjoying the sound immensely.

Drool pouring off her chin, his balls swinging into her tits, Minerva knew the end was close. Seeking to make this torture end quickly, she reached out and closed her small hands around those giant green balls, feeling the size and heat of them against her flesh. She swore she could feel the giant load pulsing inside them. The orc groaned deep within his chest as he felt her soft dainty hands groping his balls. The sensation was all he needed to release his load.

Clenching her head tight, the orc threw his head back in a mighty roar and felt his balls tingle, sending his massive load down his shaft and bursting out the end into the woman’s throat. He still continued to thrust, sending a massive load straight into her belly on each push down her tight throat.

Minerva felt the giant balls in her hands clenching and straining, and though it was too far inside her to tell, she could feel her belly filling with his hot, thick load. She didn’t even have to swallow it, or mercifully taste it…yet. She hoped she could survive this deluge filling her stomach.

The orc felt his legs weaken and pulled back, filling the woman’s mouth until her cheeks bulged and his seed poured from her lips. He shot the rest across her face, sealing her clenched eyes shut and getting several streams into her shiny black hair. The rest he shot all over her dress, coating the front of her body in thick seen. Finally after what seemed like forever, his flowed slowed to a trickle.

He watched in satisfaction as she swallowed, licked her lips, and swallowed again. After managing to clear her throat of the thick globs of seed, she fell forward on her hands taking huge gulps of air.

“You’re a strong one. Most bitches usually pass out by the time I cover them in jizz. I can tell you’re a keeper.” The orc said with a nasty grin. “But we’re not done yet.”

“H-huh?” Minerva’s head shot up, staring up at him through her mask of thick cum.

“There’s still one more hole I need to fuck, and then we’ll see if you’re getting out of this forest a free woman.” He said, grasping his still hard cock. “Turn around and bend over.”

XXXXXX

Moments later, Minerva was on all fours, spreading her hips apart slightly and lifting up her backside to present her pert pussy lips. Her striped panties had been torn off her before she had a chance to remove them, and the back flap of her dress was pushed to the side to give him easy access. She swallowed hard, still tasting his cum on her tongue, when the orc knelt down behind her. Leaning forward, he slapped his fat cock against Minerva’s ass a couple of times. Then, without a word, the orc leaned forward and plunged his member all the way inside her.

Minerva’s pussy gave way reluctantly before the grotesque cock. She hissed faintly as the monster stretched her open, then clenched her teeth as he began thrusting away. All went silent, aside from the orc’s short, nasal grunts as he humped away crudely at his prey, and the muffled slurp of his fat cock cramming into the mage’s protesting grunts. Minerva’s face was a pained mask as the orc’s clumsy thrusts rocked her back and forth. With every jab, the monster’s cock ridges popped in and out, one after another, stretching her inner lips to the limit with their huge girth and then letting them close up again, over and over.

‘It’s so big.’ Minerva thought with a grimace.

“Yeah, you feel good. I forgot how fucking tight you human mages are.” Grunted the orc, seizing each of her ass cheeks in one huge hand. He leaned forward slightly, rolling his hips to let his huge sack beat lewdly against her ripe ass. “I’ve seen your kind near this place before. You sluts would make more money in a brothel than in a guild! God, you bitches are hot.”

Minerva said nothing. Each monstrous thrust knocked her forward, and she gave tiny winded grunts each time the thick pipe slammed into her. Her pussy accepted the monstrous mating now, though, stretched wide and slick with her own juices. The orc snorted and grunted as he fucked her, his snout wrinkling with the strain, but said nothing. There was nothing to say, with him being so enamored with her cunt and the feeling of his cockhead punching into her womb.

The monster grabbed her hips and leaned over, beginning to pump away with sharp, bestial strokes. His fat member stretched apart her tight opening, each thick ring of the ribbing pressing against her clinging cunt walls one at a time as it passed. Heavily laden balls smack against her ass with loud, meaty slaps.

‘How can he last this long after just unloading all over me before?’ She thought worriedly, her body rocking back and forth with his powerful thrusts. The forest echoed with obscene slurps as the orc fought frantically to cram himself inside her. ‘Gods, how many women did he force this monster into?’

The orc’s nostrils flared in a great wheeze as he suddenly crouched forward, mounting her completely. Minerva gasped as his weight pressed down upon her back. His short chest hair was coarse and bristly, and his hugely knotted muscles ground against the woman with every quickly jerking thrust. Again and again the creature drive his member inside her, opening her and forcing her straining pussy to accept his cock. Tight and hard with the monster’s boiling seed, the great leathery sack crashed against her buttocks.

A sudden vicious, pussy-stretching thrust sent Minerva sprawling forward. She yelped and glanced quickly back at him. The orc’s lip was drawn back in a pained sneer, letting his yellow, curled lower teeth protrude. Beads of sour-smelling sweat was forming on his neck.

“I wanna make this last.” He grunted, eyebrows knotted in a frown. “Make this something neither of us will forget for a long time.”

The orc’s arms, which straddled her shoulders a she crouched atop her, slowly squeezed together, gripping Minerva between them and holding her down. The mage could not move now, crushed beneath the monster’s weight, her upturned ass impaled on his swollen shaft. His gnarled, muscular buttocks rose and fell mechanically, pumping his fat pipe in and out of the juicy, gaping cunt. The orc was little more than a beast now, mounted upon his helpless mate and burying his bloated member inside her depths.

Minerva could not speak or think properly, the only sound she gave were breathless gasps, unable to even take a breath properly thanks to the rapid tempo of his cock against her innards. The orc’s pendulous sack was beginning to swell even bigger now, as his monstrous balls filled to the brim with orcish cum once more. Minerva could tell he was close, all she needed to do was hold out and try to get him to cum faster so this horrid event can be over and done with.

The orc felt it too, and he wanted to make this moment count as he slowly crept up upon his incoming climax. His bloated cock plunged into her. Minerva’s cunt walls fluttered and squeezed at him, kneading the wrinkled folds of his fat, throbbing cock. The monster’s enormous balls grew tighter and heavier by the second, desperate to be milked of their boiling spunk. The pressure kept building and building, until finally he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Bitch!” Howled the orc and exploded. Minerva braced herself, fingers digging into the dirt, and squeezed her eyes shut.

The fat orcish cock began to expand like a great fleshy spring, each fold unwrinkling. It doubled and redoubled in length, coiling round and round in a twisting, probing curlicue. Minerva trembled slightly as the straining member darted frantically about at the very depths of her cunt. Suddenly, the narrow, pointed cockhead jabbed against her tightly clinging cervix.

In an instant he was in. Orc cock twisted around and around like a corkscrew, popping open Minerva’s tightest depths, wrenching her open and violating her womb. He let out a strangled roar as he locked with her and began to poor out his flood. Sizzling jets of seed exploded inside her, racing through the monstrous coil of his cock and splashing into her belly. The great orc held perfectly still, holding Minerva entrapped in his crushing grip as he bred her. His overloaded sack, despite just cumming half an hour ago, jerked and clenched, forcing rank orcish seed into her.

Minerva trembled as the thick, shuddering hose pumped the orc’s inhuman load inside her. Her womb quickly filled, then began to stretch as it was forced to take cup after cup of his sour spunk. The orc grunted and snorted mindlessly, his whole body seized by the animal desire to inseminate her.

The Sabertooth mage shook her head almost imperceptibly, biting fiercely at her lip. Her fingers clutched the dirt until her perfectly manicured nails were covered in dust and soil, her body reluctantly accepting the monstrous seeding.

As the orc continued to breed her, the hot spunk coursing through his cock and emptying into her jism-stuffed depths, Minerva's cunt squeezed once on the pulsating cock impaling her and without warning, she screamed and threw her head back. Her spasming cunt jerked and tugged at him throughout her unexpected orgasm, as if desperate to milk out more of his fetid, steaming cream.

At that moment the orc made a choking sound deep in his throat. A bulge wound its way through his long, twisting cock and gurgled into Minerva’s womb, and then another and another, like beads on a necklace. Clots of a much thicker spunk, dredged up from the bottoms of the orc’s huge balls, clumped together in the ocean of cum inside her. The monster shuddered and pressed against her, forcibly emptying out his aching sack and bloating her more and more with his batter.

Her shudders subsiding, Minerva’s head slowly slumped back down to the ground. She hid her face.

The orc gave a final low moan. One last bulge, walnut-sized and hot, squeezed stubbornly along his straining cock, depositing a gluey plug of thick goo in her cervix. He trembled, then was still.

After a moment, he pulled his deflating shaft from her cum soaked insides with a tired groan and slumped back once the round head finally popped free. Exhausted now, the grotesque member slowly shrank, folding itself up into a squat, green lump in the monster’s groin.

“Shit, that was great. Forgot how wonderful fucking human women was. Haven’t busted a nut like that in a long time!” He looked down and saw that she was still bent over and motionless. Thinking she was unconscious, the orc laughed and scratched his rotund belly. “Ha! I take it you really did lose your mind. That’s good, because that means you get to have this dick fucking you over and over for the rest of your life!”

Then he heard Minerva muttering something under her breath. The orc blinked and leaned in a bit. “What was that? Speak up, I can’t hear ya!”

When Minerva did move her head, she had a tired but smug look on her face as she pointed two fingers at his head.

“Yagdo Rigora.”

XXXXXX

“Stupid fucking orc.” Minerva grunted as she rested against a tree, sweaty and sore from her rape. “This is the last time I take a monster-hunting job.”

Minerva’s body ached and it was hard to move after a rough fucking like that. Her dress was covered in still warm yellowish-white orc cum, her panties were in tatters on the ground and her hands and knees were covered in dirt. But the most notable change about her was her hugely swollen belly, a massive taut bulge straining at the seams of her dress.

To all appearances she looked pregnant, her womb fully inflated with a syrupy mass of orc cum which sloshed audibly and bent her back slightly under its weight. Her plump, full breasts were pillowed atop the great bubble. The monster had pumped pints of its hot spunk into her, flowing thicker until finally sealing her up with a jelly-like plug. She would bear his immense, gurgling load for days until it melted. The sheer size of her cum-bloated mid-section made her breathing labored, and Minerva knew that getting back to the village would take a while. Hopefully the villagers will understand her appearance when they see her.

It was a horrid way to end a job, but the one good thing that came out of this was that she blew that green bastard to kingdom come.

“And to think Vulcans were the known rapists in the wild.” Minerva groaned and closed her eyes. “What a joke.”


End file.
